Conventionally, it is necessary to mix raw materials, e.g., powders such as wheat flour, and water; and knead the mixture to form dough, when making bread, sweets, etc. A kneading device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as a device that kneads a material to be kneaded.
This kneading device includes, as shown in FIG. 6, a hopper 101 that stores raw powder such as wheat flour, and a mixer 102 that mixes the raw powder supplied from the hopper 101 with water for kneading, sugar, fats and/or oils, yeast, etc. to form a material to be kneaded, and kneads this material.